Time
by lebxeb
Summary: Bones and Booth having a bad day. sexy fun ensues. Not Rating. Be warned. Not for the fiant hearted.


_Time._

_**Dr Brennan knelt down over the skeleton remains of yet another murder victim this week. Her partner and dear friend stood off, grimacing as he watched her examining the charred remains of shattered bones and scorched flesh. It was cold and dank, a dreary day in DC, mid winter could be freezing and it wasn't far off that on the thermometer. **_

_**The drizzle that fell was the kind to chill to the bone, literally. Bones sighed looking around to him, with a professional detachment, which he always marvelled at. He found that so much more difficult than she.**_

'_**Looks like the same Modus operandi Booth.. Sadly.. What's that? the fourth this week?' she sighed, looking back to the body unrecognisable as such. He just nodded, note pad in hand and a hand over his nose. The stench of death hung in the wet rancid air of the fire pit, hastily dug to dispose of the body.**_

'_**We need the team to bring all this to the lab.. We'll start in the morning.. At this rate..' she stood, peeling off her latex gloves still looking at the body. 'We'll run out of examination tables..' again sadly, she wasn't being sarcastic or even humorous, just totally sad. And tired and cold. She pushed the gloves carefully into a retrieval bag, they were covered in burnt flesh and bones shards. Always the stickler for every scrap of evidence. Those pieces were a human being once after all and deserved respect.**_

_**She curved her spin back and rubbed her kidney area. Booth ever observant, furrowed his bow, knowing it had been a hell of a week, for all the team, she was obviously feeling it too. But she never complained, never. Her discomfort, always her own, she never shared if she was sick, tired or in pain. It was one of her foil boils. He mused nodding drawing his hand from his mouth to speak.**_

'_**So any insights Bones?' he watched as she turned to him, absently rubbing her stomach, he noted she looked drawn and pale, her eyes usually sparkled, but not tonight, not in this cold wet grey clearing.**_

_**She began to tiny away her kit, packing away samples and evidence bags, as she spoke, 'Female, 20 -25, Caucasian, burnt alive, as the bones and rigour, suggest pre mortems reflex spasm.. Like the others..' the last part was accompanied with the slamming of the lid of her kit and a exasperated annoyed huff.**_

_**Booth looked up from his note pad and scribbling, to see her shake her head clench her jaw,**_

'_**Bastard..' she muttered. Giving away how this case, and the others were pissing her off. And a pissed off Dr Brennan meant business. He understood her.**_

'_**We'll get 'em Bones.. We will..' he gave sincerely, staring into her eyes. It didn't seem to placate her much. She walked passed him back to his SUV, loading the back of it with her stuff. She unzipped her crime scene suit stepping out of it, as he neared, she was shaking her head looking at the ground. He felt she needed a little more. He place his calming palm on her shoulder, on the sweet copper coloured figure hugging jumper she was wearing when he called her on her way to yoga. **_

_**He was always fairly tactile, but he was getting more so with her since they had been through the ringer while he had his benign brain tumour removed, that was six months ago. They had shared a lot since then. Got much closer, as partners and friends. Some might say they were a couple, an 'item', but without the sex. Neither had dared to step over that line yet.**_

_**She stilled and looked to her shoulder and his warm smile, 'We better.. Or I'm..' she was gritting her jaw again. He slipped his hand off her as she yanked the suit off her trainer clad feet, revealing the yoga pants in matching copper, which also revealed a lot more than a naked bones would. Booth looked away, over to the pit. **_

'_**Yeah me too..' his own anger broiling under the surface. When he looked back she was throwing three tablets down her throat and swallowed them with a large gulp of bottle water. **_

'_**You Ok?' he asked softly, concerned. She nodded taking another gulp, she replaced the cap, flicking a glance to him.**_

'_**I'm fine Booth..' standard answer he mused. Not buying it. He cocked a brow at her.**_

_**She dropped her hip, relenting for once, 'I'm cold, tired.. Pissed at this bastard, and I have the mother of all head aches and stomach cramps.. ' she said with some bitterness. He smiled sweetly,**_

'_**I got it.. Shall we order Thai, hang out at yours?' he asked hoping she would agree. He knew her ebbs and flows as a woman. As if he was living with her, you don't work this closely with a thirty something, gorgeous woman and not know when she is feeling her womanhood. He gave her a sympathetic wonky smile. She grinned realising he understood and cared.**_

'_**Actually Booth.. I just wanna go home and take a long bath.. And sleep.. just sleep.. do you mind?' she said softly, closing the boot of his car, walking passed him to the passenger side, booth held the heavy door open till she settled in the seat.**_

'_**No.. no problem.. Rain check?'**_

'_**Sure.. Just take me home..' he smiled nodded and closed the door. Trotting around to the drivers side he felt his heart sink. Another night alone he hid his sulk.**_

_**Bones was looking at the pit, out the rain splattered window as he drove off. Her mind full of nasty visions and emotions.**_

_**Thanks Booth.. Night, night..' she stepped out the car, walking around to the boot clicked it open, booth was at her side in a moment.**_

'_**Here I got it..' he picked up the kit to carry it for her.**_

'_**Booth?' she chastised not wanting to feel like a needy feeble woman. **_

'_**Oh shut up woman.. ' he gave her a nudge and knocked her knee with his, and a head flick towards her stairs. They walked up in silence, he behind her, trying to take his eyes off her arse, and stop his cock from twitching in his jockies. She fumbled out her keys and opened her apartment door she walked in relaxing instantly. **_

'_**Where do you want it?' he asked softly.**_

'_**Oh.. over there will do.. thanks..' he set it down quietly, she sighed heavily stroking her stomach again totally distracted and not in the room with him. Booth decided that silence was the better part of valour, and whispered his good bye. Turning to go, hand on the door knob. She spun, **_

'_**Booth?'**_

'_**Yeah?'**_

_**There was a moment when she looked so vulnerable, then it was gone. **_

'_**Nothing.. Sorry.. Go home.. Enjoy what's left of the evening,' walking over to him and pecked his cheek, in a gentle thank you for his kindness and care. The simple sweet friendly kiss, made him stand stock still, they had become more regular these little pecks. And they still stopped his heart when she gave him a friendly peck. He processed, looking into her eyes. **_

'_**You sure you want me to go?' he didn't know why he said that, he was an expert in reading body language and the nuances of pupil dilation, breathing patterns. But he was always a little nervous about reading her because that meant he had to stare hard, and then he lost all his powers under her stunning eyes.**_

_**She smiled and shook her head, in wonderment letting her breath seep out through her nostrils, looking at her feet, hands loosely held by her hips.**_

'_**How do you do 'that'?'**_

'_**What?' **_

_**She moved off to her wine chiller, he followed closing the door gently. His inner smile burned, that was her unspoken cue for him to come in and stay awhile. He was not going to refuse.**_

'_**Read me like that.. It's freaky.. '**_

'_**Haaa I do have some skills baby..' he grinned knowing she hated those terms of derogatory affection. He did it deliberately.**_

_**She smacked his arm, pinching her lips together amused, she knew he knew, which was kinda cute. **_

'_**Behave FBI, or your out on your ear..' she warned him playfully handing him a cold one from her chiller, she always seemed to have his favourite beer in her cooler. He took it with a giggle. She curved her mouth up in a secret smile, that only he saw. It was for him. And he adored it.**_

'_**God Booth your soaking!' she felt his jacket again, confirming to herself how wet his suit was. Horrified she pushed it off his shoulders in kind, caring, bones fashion. Roughly.**_

'_**Hey I'm not that kinda boy.. Two dates then we kiss, on the third we can get naked…maybe..' he bantered as she gave him another slap.**_

'_**Cute, very cute.. Strip..' she ordered.**_

'_**Whoa Bones.. steady..' he giggled as she fumbled with is shirt buttons. He stepped back from her, she stepped forward, dropping her hip with a pout.**_

'_**Oh don't be silly.. I'm a doctor..' she gave seriously**_

'_**Haaa not that kind.. Is that your line?' he grinned doing his dress shirt buttons back up as she felt around in his jacket pockets to empty them.**_

'_**What? I don't understand?' she peered into his eyes, walking closer again her brow wrinkled in to cute ruffle. He loved that look. **_

'_**Haa.. I'm a doctor so I can strip you naked and have my way with you.. that's fraud..' Bones laughed, she actually laughed hard. Holding her stomach shaking her head.**_

_**It was infectious, Booth loved to see her laugh like that, it lit her up, and the room and DC, the sky and his world.. Yeah it did.**_

_**When the laughter died down they were staring, and close, her hand on his soaked shirt sleeve, for balance or just be close, he wasn't sure which, he preferred the latter.**_

'_**God booth you always make me smile.. I love that..' she gave sincerely, then realised she had used that word, and give a little too much of her heart away. He swore her could see her cheeks flush a tad. And that was deliciously cute too.**_

_**She removed her hand from his arm, to place it on her hip. Gathering herself in.**_

'_**I love making you smile.. ' he said softly. She stood transfixed not knowing what to say to that but delighted in the way her belly quivered, it eased her pain a little. She took a breath dropping her eyes from his, **_

'_**Okay then.. You should.. I mean.. you can't stay like that all evening.. Go to my bathroom and have a shower or bath whichever.. You shouldn't be cold Booth.. It's not good for you your still recovering..' she said, putting his jacket in her tumble dryer, 'Then pass me out the rest.. There's a terry robe on the back of the door that should fit you.. Go on..' she turned and grinned seriously.**_

_**He did feel cold, well at least his skin did, but he was more distracted about having a shower in her inner sanctum. She saw his hesitation, she shook her head, sardonically, turned him around by the shoulders, virtually frog marching him into her bedroom, somewhere he hadn't been either.**_

'_**Bones.. Seriously I'm fine..'**_

'_**Shut up.. Move.. I'll make us something to eat while your bathing..' his breath caught as she pushed her arm around him, and pushed open her bedroom door, it was stunning.**_

'_**Oh wow Bones cool bedroom.. Love the bed.. Very sexy.. So this is where the magic happens eh?' it was draped with fine tinted silk , four poster mahogany carved, huge tempura mattress at least seven foot across, and looked so plush, Mediterranean cerulean blue and subtle emerald with soft white thousand tread count sheets and duvet, which he knew would match her eyes. Several scatter cushions and a moth eaten, one eyed, thread bare teddy which he made a bee line for picking it up. Feminine but in a masculine hue too, the rest of the room was pretty awesome too, relaxing and softly lit. Simple functional but definitely hot. A chase lounge and fitted carved fitted wardrobes, and dresser with a mirror.**_

'_**Haaa occasionally.. put Horace down..!' she chastised whipping him out of his hands with a cheeky smile. Booth leant on her with his broad shoulder, **_

'_**Horace?' mockingly, she flicked him a glance then kissed the said Horace replacing him gently in the middle of the bed softly. She smiled softly then looked to her sweet partner.**_

'_**My Mother gave him to me before they left. I thought is a bit odd it wasn't my birthday or anything and I was a little old for soft toys..' quietly.**_

'_**Oh..Bones your never too old for toys.. He's cute though.. Really cute Bones..' he gave her a hug. She beamed at him.**_

'_**Thank you.. He goes everywhere with me.. On my trips and stuff..' she walked away leaving his arms empty, he hated that sensation. She disappeared into her bathroom. Booth took a sneak under the drapes to the ceiling of the bedstead, just to see if it was mirrored.**_

'_**You are such a bad boy..' she drooled coming out, throwing a white fluffy robe at him, her face lit up with cheeky smiles. He jumped and grabbed the robe chuckling,**_

'_**Hehehe..Just checking Bones.. it's a 'gorgeous' room truly..' there was no mirrors, he gathered the robe and walked towards her, she was all smiles. **_

'_**Those compliments won't sway me Booth.. your not gonna sleep in it..' before she got the words out she knew it was a mistake. He grinned wide, brushed passed her, whispering in her ear,**_

'_**Wasn't expecting to do much 'sleeping' Bones..' even his stomach flipped, as he heard her make a noise between a gasp and a moan, something like, 'arrhumphss' he had a smile fixed on his face the whole way through his warm shower.**_

_**Her bathroom was awesome too, way more than the apartment bathroom. It was spectacular, great deep tub on a plinth with four pedestal legs, great view of the city when soaking. The shower could fit four people and mosaic tiles and a pattern of a mermaid on one wall within the cubicle. Great lighting, soft chairs and smelled like her, all her accoutrements neatly laid out. While drying himself, he familiarised himself with her shower jells, soaps and deodorant, even her toothpaste and mouthwash. She had candles dotted around, and two books beside the tub. Both nothing he would want to read. But interesting. A loo and bidet. double sinks. Piles of towels, two matching colours. 'Beautiful' he mused. He found the clear glass shower door spray and did as instructed, leaving the room as he had found it only slightly warmer and smelling of him. He used her deodorant, and talc, he knew he smelt like a girl, but he smelt like her so that was totally fine with him. **_

'_**Thanks Bones.. I feel so much better.. Great bathroom too..'**_

'_**Will you stop.. Making me blush..'**_

'_**Why?' he came up next to her as she was making something which looked like pastry in a machine. She flicked him a glance his aroma hit her senses and she giggled.**_

'_**You smell.. '**_

'_**What?' he tried to stay serious but was failing.**_

'_**Like a 'girl' booth..' teasingly, as she past the pastry stuff through the contraption again.**_

'_**I know.. I could get used to this.. Woman cooking for me.. Drying my clothes.. Letting me shower in their bathrooms..' he picked up his beer and took a swig although his arms were still full of his wet clothes.**_

'_**Oh here.. Let me take those.. Your jacket is already dry..'**_

'_**Wow.. You're the best Bones..' he pecked her cheek again in a hard moaning cheerful way, when she came back to the counter to continue with the pasta making. She shook her head again, with a smile that wrinkled her nose.**_

'_**What now?'**_

'_**Haaa you keep kissing me..' she nudged him playfully. As he took another sip. Yeah he did.. She was right. oh shit control yourself Booth.**_

'_**Sorry..' he dropped his head, thinking he had over stepped the mark now and felt a fool. picking the label off his bottle beer.**_

'_**Sokay.. I've been told I'm very kissable..' she spun without looking at him and began to slice up the pasta into strips. Her own stomach flipping again and the surge of serotonin tore straight to her nervous system and she took a breath. Booth felt better, she hadn't told him not to kiss her again. So in his book he was doing ok.**_

'_**Yeah well.. That's 'so' true.. ' she looked around to him, then back to her task. Not before he waggled his brows at her.**_

'_**Haa you're a dangerous man Agent Booth..' she gave shaking her head, rolling the pasta proficiently and expertly. Then began to cut it into thin tubes. Booth watched her work amazed at what he was seeing.**_

'_**Why?'**_

'_**Your flirting with me.. And that in of it's self is dangerous.. One day I might take you up on all this and jump you…' she flashed him a sweet playful smile.**_

'_**Fine with me Bones..' he gave nonchalantly sipping from the bottle flicking his eyes to her, she stopped what she was doing looking into the wall ahead making up her mind, wiped her hands of the flour on them on the tea towel flung casually over her shoulder and walked over to him, stood straight in front of him, he swallowed the beer only just, she looked extremely kissable and he was shit scared. He put the bottle down but kept his hand on it, she slid her hands along his thighs under the terry robe her gaze stalwart. And deadly serious. He couldn't look away, he daren't.**_

'_**Oh shit, oh shit, he was in so much trouble..**_

_**He felt his cock twitch at the sensation of her delicate hands on his thighs getting higher towards, oh she should really stop or he was gonna mess up her robe instantly. He felt the pressure of her palms open his legs, he swallowed again, he complied there was no way he was going to deny her. Anything.**_

'_**You're a pussy tease Agent Booth..' she oozed seductively , getting that bit closer in between his legs. his breath caught and his bottom lips dropped from the top. Holy shit did she just say pussy? He was in 'so' much trouble, his dick was at half mast. And her hands, fingers were caressing closer and closer to his.. Oh boy. **_

'_**I don't' mean to be..'**_

'_**Lair.. don't' bull crap me..' **_

_**He grinned wide, 'shit Bones, bull 'shit'..'**_

'_**Whatever.. What's going on here Booth..? I need to know..' her eyes burning into his, he was suddenly so hot he need the air con on.**_

'_**I.. I..' oh smooth booth, your gonna need that tongue soon and its stopped working. He flushed bright red. **_

'_**Yes?' she pushed a little harder.**_

_**he said the first thing that came to him. No thought, just instinct and those god dam sexy eyes peering into him made him say it, blame them, yes good ploy.**_

'_**I love you'**_

_**Bones stepped back, looking like he had just punched her, hard. Her mouth opened to let the breath out that just had to leave her lungs. Her delicate hands were no longer on him but on the counter either side of his thighs. As if holding her up, cos she might collapse.**_

'_**In a professional, atta girl kinda way.. right? she said softly, searching his eyes for any jesting or humour. If it was a joke she would think that extremely cruel. **_

'_**No, as in.. I love you. period.' yes there again, he had said it. Confirmed it. He gave her a wonky smile. There was a long pause while they both breathed and stared at each other.**_

'_**Right.. Okay.. Wasn't expecting that..' she looked to the floor then back to him confused, 'You sure?' she looked absolutely knocked sideways by his declaration.**_

'_**Yes pretty much Bones.. Fairly sure.. Ummm..' he looked up to the ceiling thinking, then back to her with a charming all blazing smile, 'Yeah.. I think that's right..'**_

_**She grinned at his stupid stalling for a definite answer, she knew he was trying to calm her, knowing how to ease her. After that bombshell.**_

'_**You think?'**_

'_**Nah I'm sure Bones.. ' he nodded seriously but still smiling at her.**_

'_**K. alright... That's okay.. Thank you.. Very sweet of you to say.. I've not heard that often..'**_

'_**You wanna hear it again?' he said feeling like a fucking bird, his heart soaring. His erection a full height if it wasn't for the robe and the tight knot keeping him from poking out.**_

'_**Not right now thank you.. We need to eat..'**_

'_**Oh.. Right, okay.. Just let me know and I'll blurt it out anytime..' he said playfully, leaning in for a kiss. She looked to his lips then to his eyes. Then walked a pace nearer.**_

'_**Do you wanna kiss me Booth?'**_

'_**Hell yes!.. more than my life right now..'**_

'_**Humm.. I think I want to kiss you too.. Your very kissable..' she said with a hint of irony. Curving her lips to a seductive smile just for him.**_

'_**You think? Aren't you sure?' giving her puppy dog eyes he could win an Oscar for his fun, loving performance. He was being so playful although this was deadly serious and she was grateful to him for that. **_

_**She found true intimacy very difficult. She knew he knew that, and was doing his best to make this easier for her. And that made her love him more. Her own weak and fragile heart was aching for him, had been for a very long time. But she didn't have the courage. But this week had softened her resolve and he was, frankly, charming the pants off her. Sending out all the right signals looks and touches. Kisses and playfulness. It was obvious he wanted to be with her. And that was an aphrodisiac, bold and strong.**_

'_**Let me think about it..' she said knowing what his reaction would be. She hid her chuckles when he jumped down off the counter his face hurt and pouting lips.**_

'_**Well! if you have to think about.. umph..' she had spun him and captured his mouth with hers eagerly pushing her warm tongue into him, seeking out his. She pushed him back onto her refrigerator, and took over, took his breath and overpowered him, till he sank against the hard surface, palms flat against the fridge door and sighed long and low, **_

_**her hand racking through his hair, she hummed and pressed her whole body against him. Her core rubbing seductively knowingly against his erection. The other hand felt under the robe to his arse and squeezed his buttock, he jolted a little at the obvious intent of her. All the while she created delicate patterns and dances with his tongue, a fascinating rhythm ensued as her tongue possessed him completely. **_

_**God she can kiss.. Fuck Im gonna cum if she doesn't stop grinding her hips oh please baby don't stop, nearly,**_

_**He flicked his eyes open to see her staring right back, they were deep like the ocean and a blaze with warm light, he could see her smile behind them.**_

'_**Jesus he can kiss Wow.. His eyes.. oh boy I'm in trouble, that's one large.. Oh he's gonna loose it.. better stop..'**_

_**Bones withdrew her tongue with a gasp and stepped back, panting softly. They looked at one another, booth looked shell shocked and utterly ravished against her fridge. She looked down to his erection, with a delirious smile then back up to him, she wrapped the robe around him, to tuck away his cock. He grinned like a Cheshire cat, all misty eyed slumped a little.**_

'_**Relax Booth.. I'll make it worth your while later.. I really have to eat or I'm gonna pass out..' she gave him another peck on the lips which he nodded at and gave a long contented sigh. She ran her hand over his stubbly jaw as she continued making the dinner.**_

_**She had put the pasta in the water to boil and was making the sauce before he managed to lift himself off her fridge and stand up straight. She shot him the odd glance, amused at his totally bemused but happy grin that didn't seem to want to go.**_

'_**Haa you ok?' she asked sweetly, he wandered over to her slid his arms around her waist, and nuzzled into her neck. Oh boy she loved that, she offered him more of her throat as she continued to stir the sauce. Revelling in the pleasure she was feeling at her core, and how juicy she was. **_

'_**I am now.. You're a hellofer kisser Bones. Left me weak and silly.. Bloody incredible.**_

'

'_**Haaa your welcome.. your pretty proficient too..'**_

'_**Proficient? Oh 'not' a compliment!' he looked offended stuck his finger into the sauce around her and tasted it, he hummed she watched him. He was all over her, holding her to him, with one strong arm, his chin resting on her shoulder the other he ran his fingers up and down in delicate tickles of her stirring arm**_

'_**More salt?' she asked seriously, wanting his opinion. He was charmed by that. This was very domestic and he loved that. **_

'_**Humm yeah might be good,,' he said returning to peppering her cheek and neck with kisses. She sprinkled a little more salt and continued to stir. Her smile fixed too.**_

'_**Accomplished?' she resumed the conversation. He shook his head on her clavicle while sucking delicately not to leave a mark but just to taste her skin cos he could now. He would never get enough.**_

'_**Haa hows about.. Consummate?' delighted by his affection she knew he would be very hands on, and she 'liked' it immensely.**_

'_**Ooo yeah much better.. Thanks..'**_

'_**Haa no problem.. Any time your ego needs stroking, I'm here for you..' oh yes, it was a sweet joke in jest but they both knew the deeper meaning and he gave her a little squeeze in response.**_

_**She could feel his still rather prominent erection in her back she loved it, but it was very distracting. But in a hugely fucking sexy way.**_

'_**What you making us Bones..' mumbling his question to the other side of her neck now kissing and licking constantly, fingering blindly along her throat to her sternum. Her nipples just popped and tented her thin copper jumper, she gasped,**_

'_**Good God Booth.. desist.. Or I'm gonna..'**_

'_**Gonna what Bones? Tell me?' oh he was a piece of work. His finger slid over the peak and she groaned, her hand stopped working the sauce, she quickly moved it off the heat, turned and captured his mouth for another, slow sensuous kiss, this time he was prepared and gave as good at he was getting. **_

_**His hands held her firm and caressed her spine, her moans and tongue worked in tandem with him. he suddenly growled deep and primal, picked her up breaking the kiss as she gasped in surprise and chuckles he was beaming at her, she wrapped her legs around his hips. Her hands on his face, adoring the sheer delight in his expression.**_

'_**I'm deliriously happy Bones.. Seriously smitten..' he let his affection roll into her. He could see her soak it up and coo at his honesty. 'Crazy for you.. Blindly besotted.. When's dinner ready?' he asked at the end of yet another declaration, she giggled madly, and kissed him hard and long.**_

'_**You 'are' crazy.. Must be lack of sustenance.. Put me down then.. I can't make mac and cheese from here, I'm too high..' she looked over to the oven reaching to it in a stupid longing gesture which made him laugh out loud.**_

'_**Haaa you making my favourite? Awww Bones that's.. I mean I'm so.. Touched.. Thank you..' he said truly touched and affected, she smiled down at him stroking his jaw titling her head to the side. Her grin fixed she poured love into him, he saw it in her eyes. He knew she would never say those words to him. And he didn't need them he already knew her heart.**_

'_**Anything for you 'baby'..' she slipped her lips along his delighting in his stunned expression, she called him baby, holy shit he thought he had just come. Then her tongue played a little longer. **_

'_**Enough.. Booth please put me down.. Could you lay the table?'**_

'_**Okay but I'm coming back to cuddle you ok?' he told her rather sternly seriously pointing a finger at her chest. She smiled nodded and he let her down.**_

'_**I'd expect you too..' she gave just as firmly. He laid the table, lit the candle dimmed the lights flicked on her stereo, little back ground jazz, he nodded to the slow sensuous beat as she made haste and dinner in the kitchen. On his way back he trained his eyes on her busy and productive. Her body positively called to him, her smile adorned her features she was happy too. Really happy and if she was, he was. Life was good, hell no, life was transcendent.**_

'_**I love this Cd.. ' she said off the cuff dishing up there meal, and carrying the two plates to the table as he swaggered to the music over to her. He smiled holding his hand out for her to join him in a dance. Calling her on with his head.**_

'_**Booth? Foods ready.? After..' she eased, he pouted, walked up to her,**_

'_**Bones.. Dance with your partner.. Just one dance.. ' he asked so sweetly. She shook her head, relenting gently**_

'_**Kay one dance I've not eat..' his lips and arms were on and around her respectfully. She sank into his embrace getting lost in the slow sensuous rhythm and his taste and touch. Oh boy this man had good hips. She positively melted into his strong firm body. Humming her delight at the impromptu dance. Her hands travelled explored and caressed. **_

_**Yes, Tempe Brennan was a giddy happy woman. I'm so frigging happy right now..**_

_**Was it right that his tongue could make her tremble like she was, literally trembling with desire, and deep seated need for him. **_

_**Shit well that's not gonna happen tonight for sure, she mused, cursing the female body clock. Booth broke the kiss and tucked an errant strand of hair out off her face with a soft smile.**_

'_**You trembling Bones..'**_

'_**Yes. As are you..' she was right he was, after all he was kissing the world worshiped forensic anthropologist Dr T Brennan, best selling author and all round fucking goddess with a IQ to put Einstein to shame. He was bound to be tad nervous. **_

'_**Yeah well you got your delicate hands on my arse copping a feel so.. I'm only human Bones..'**_

_**She started to belly laugh, really laugh again, taking his hand walking back to the table, still laughing.**_

_**He didn't get the joke. **_

'_**Human Bones.. Excellent very witty Booth I like that one..' she explained her fit of giggles. He pulled out her chair for her to sit, and tuck her under the table gallantly.**_

'_**Thank you.. So kind..' he gave sweetly. He pecked her cheek and took his seat his eyes lighting up and his stomach growling. **_

_**She took his hand and gave it a squeeze looking serious for a moment, he dropped his smile, 'What what is it..?' suddenly concerned.**_

'_**That green stuff on the table, in that bowl, is 'sal..ad'..' she drew out for a heartbeat, his smile grew, 'You should try some.. It's good 'for' you'..' talking as if he was some kind of prehistoric Neanderthal. Loaded with sarcasm. He gave her a wonky pout.**_

'_**Cute Bones.. Very cute..' he nodded ironically then laughed bones flicked her brow into her hair line, filling her mouth with a healthy dollop of her excellent mac and cheese. Humming as her stomach cheered and applauded with something to work on.**_

_**They talked casually, work, the case, his recovery and latest brain scan, her family and Ange and Jack.. Then started on dessert of rocky road and cream. Just cos booth had helped her finish the salad she thought he deserved a reward. **_

_**It was easy, relaxed and just like normal, except they played footsie and held hands at every opportunity. Booth was delighted with her open show of affection and that she often would giggle at a comment he made or some quip and lean into him, his cheek or sometimes his fingers which he found so utterly arousing.**_

_**Bones had noticed the touches and caresses, the kisses he showered her with, his affection boundless and so, so welcome. Secretly delighted there was no awkwardness at all it all seem perfectly natural and easy. She started to mused why had it taken them so long to get here. She hadn't realised she had zoned out and was rubbing her stomach her cramps were back. She needed more tablets.**_

'_**where are they? I'll get them..' he said softly, concern on his face, stopping mid sentence of his current topic to ask her the question which jolted her back to the here and now.**_

'_**What? Oh Sorry Booth.. I was thinking.. Sorry..'**_

'_**Don't be.. Where are they I'll get you some..'**_

'_**What? oh! I'll get them..' she went to get up, put his hand on her, held her shoulder down softly, he felt her relax and smile at him.**_

'_**In my purse.. Thanks..' she picked up her wine and took a sip. **_

'_**No problem.. Here you go..' he handed her, her purse, she rummaged and pulled out a couple, slurping them down with the wine.**_

'_**Haa is that wise..? Booze and drugs?' amused, his hand on her thigh. **_

'_**Probably not.. '**_

'_**Ok bones let me clear up you go have your bath and I'll see you in the morning ok?' he said sensibly, there was a snap of her head and a horrified look on her face.**_

'_**Booth?' incredulously.**_

'_**What?' not realising what had freaked her out so much.**_

_**She scanned his face, he honestly didn't get it did he? Oh kay Tempe.. Be brave, just like before. She softened her eyes and took his hand.**_

'_**Booth.. I don't want you to go home tonight..' she gave slowly and seriously. **_

'_**Wow.. Your brave Bones.. I'm humbled, really..' he gave kissing her lips. 'You don't know how many times I've wanted to say that to you.. 'thousands' of times, I never had the balls..'**_

_**She smiled nervously, 'Obviously we can't make love.. But I would love for you to spend the night with me..'**_

'_**That is not an issue Bones.. Seriously.. my dick may have a mind of it's own, but I never wanted you to think that I .. I mean a.. please don't think.. Oh shit'' he rubbed his face, he was such a mentally challenged plonker around her. **_

_**He felt her hand pull his away from his face. He looked into her eyes bright and entrancing him, she kissed his palm.**_

'_**Thank you.. I believe you.. But the truth is.. I want you.. I seriously would love to have sex Booth.. But you know.. with me..' she waved an elegant hand over her belly to iterate her point, he nodded understanding completely '.. we've been dancing around each other for years.. I was just thinking we have wasted so much time.. And I don't want to waste any more..' that came out rather well she thought but was annoyed with how much her voice was shaking.**_

_**He shook his head, astonished at her honesty and when she gave the truth, she held nothing back, nothing. His heart swelled and thumped his sternum.**_

'_**I'd be honoured to lay with you Bones.. Truly.' that simple phrase touched her so deeply her eyes teared, and she nodded, kissed his palm, a single tear dropped onto it as she hurriedly got up not realising it had fallen, she didn't want to show him how affected she was by his words. It was difficult enough all these feeling welling up in her were a little scary and overwhelming. **_

_**The incredible thing was, as he sucked up the tear off his hand, he watched her clean up the kitchen, busying herself with a different task. He understood. Gave her a little time.**_

'_**I'll run your bath Bones, bubbles and candles are in order don't you think?' he gave cheerfully bringing over the last of the plates. **_

'_**Haaa I think your right.. Thank you..'**_

'_**Welcome.. I'll shout you when it's ready..' kissing her cheek his hand on the small of her back, a familiar touch but meaning so much more now. **_

_**Bones looked around the apartment everything looked the same tidy and cosy. She drank down the last of her wine then poured her favourite tipple for when she bathed. Bailey, large, over plenty of crushed ice. She could hear booth whistling happily and the running of water. She was nervous. God knows why, she was never nervous when she had a guest to stay. But this was booth, her booth. And he wanted to lay with her. That made her stomach flip and her throat tighten again.**_

'_**Your all set Bones, 'way' too many bubbles I'm afraid overdid the measure..' he came out cheerfully again, 'Oooo your gonna be so lushed up Bones..'**_

'_**Haa I've had two glasses and this, I haven't consumed yet.. Don't start. it's been a shitty week..' she brushed passed him, taking his hand kissing his palm sweetly. **_

'_**Point taken.. Go, off you go woman.. Enjoy..' pleasantly.**_

'_**Oh no! your keeping me company..' she gave firmly, desperately serious.**_

'_**Oooh Bones..the footies on..' he gave whining. Puppy dog eyes, he was such a tease. She dropped a hip, giving him a expression of don't be stupid, his hand still in hers, but he stood his ground.**_

'_**Booth I don't have a TV remember?'**_

'_**Dho!!' he gave stamping his foot faking annoyance, this made her giggle and drag him to her inner sanctum for the second time tonight. **_

'_**Hey.. Wait a sec..' he stood still for a second slipping his hand around her waist holding her close. She searched his eyes her expression curious.**_

'_**I feel it right and proper to warn you.. I may ,almost certainly will, ogle you.. I will defiantly get a stiffy.. And may kiss you senseless.. That may be 'all' night.. Words of adoration might slip dangerously from my lips and I may insist on holding close all night.. I love to cuddle.. And I snore.. Does any of that make you want to reconsider?'**_

'_**yes.. ' she gave almost instantly, holding back her giggles.**_

'_**Oh..' he looked hurt, she kissed his lips tenderly she hated it when he pouted over her, 'what bit..?'**_

'_**The snoring.. But.. if you can put up with my 'drooling'.. It's a deal..'**_

'_**Eeeewww! You drool? that's just not nice Bones.. seriously..' she was already pulling him onwards with a charmed smile on her lips. **_

'_**Relax booth.. Just give me five ok?'**_

'_**Sure.. Can I grab a scotch?'**_

'_**Hell yeah! Make yourself at home..' with fervent sincerity.**_

'_**Cool thanks..' he trotted back out and poured himself a large one. He downed that then smacked his lip together, that was for 'courage' as the French say, he poured the next large one, taking a deep breath letting it go in a long slow exhale then breathed in deep through his nose. Ok he was prepared. Totally under control. Confident, strong, aloof Special Agent Seeley Booth of the F. B. I., arse kicking former army ranger. Sniper and total hard arse, takes down serial killers and mob bosses. **_

'_**Hey booth you can come in now..?' bright easy, softly.**_

_**He took another breath, lifting his chin as he walked into the bedroom dimly lit.**_

'_**Hey this is great scotch Bones.. ' he said casually walked in to see her immersed in bubbles up to her neck, eyes closed, the candles flickering pale yellow light around casting fascinating shadows around the walls, the view of Washington capital hill twinkled in the distance and the room smelled of Bones. It was a spectacular vision that greeted him, she was a goddess, a deity of majestic proportions, a fucking divine sight to behold. Serene and tranquil, he was a gonna. Boom, bang, busted..**_

'_**Oh shit..' he breathed out and fell to his knees, limp, the strength left him suddenly, she had reduced him to a pathetic quivering lump of adoring flesh and bones, positively melting him to the floor in front of her. What a shmuk. A weak pathetic love struck fool.**_

_**Bones opened her eyes, and jumped concerned,**_

'_**Booth!? Are you ok?' her hands grasping the side of the bath. Ready to leap to assist. **_

'_**Goddess.. God dam it Bones.. ' he crawled towards her, locking eyes, 'Bones.. Oh my god in heaven.. poetry.. Poetry.' he whispered, head struck, she sunk back into the water, her heart pounding as he neared, reaching her bubble cover hand out for him to take, he did, kissing up her arm leaning over the tub to kiss up her shoulder to her throat, bones swooned as he continued, moaning deep in her chest, as the sensation filled her body and mind. Her breath short, needing him closer, nearer, deeper. **_

'_**Michelangelo, Da Vinchy couldn't paint you.. You're a fucking miracle.. Wondrous.. Utterly sublime.. I love you.. Love you..' making slow progress to her lips which she had no hesitancy in surrendering to him.**_

'_**Oh Baby.. Let me hold you.. Please.. Please, get in with me.. Hold me..' she gushed kissing him softly, she could feel him undoing the robe, he slipped it off his shoulders, not wanting to part there lips. **_

'_**Bones oh god.. Can I?' more kisses measured and precious.**_

'_**Please yes, I need to hold you..' her eyes glistening with tears of joy. Touched beyond words by his state of emotions. His words of love and adoration. And the physical state of him. He was trembling. **_

_**She watched as he stood, fully aroused and quivering his eyes locked with hers, he stepped in she reached for him, his lips met hers as he laid over her body the feel of his warm body causing her to arch into him, **_

'_**Booth my beautiful Booth..,' she wrapped her legs around his thighs, her arms around his torso and caressed the flesh she could reach burning every scar and muscle to memory. he did the same to her with the utmost tenderness. **_

_**The water dangerously high. The bubbles lapping over the side and draining down. Neither cared. They were forged in a searing gaze, as they held tight and kissed. Minutes turned into tens of minutes. As she held him close. Eventually he rested his chin over her heart. His erection painful but he ignored the pain. Just totally lost in her eyes and soft yielding body.**_

'_**I love you.. Shit.. shit words.. Not enough, not enough..' he said sadly, annoyed, she caressed his hair. Nodding, understanding. Her eyes burned with tears, she let him see them this time. But with the added privilege she smiled through them, he moved up a little to kiss them off her cheeks. She gave him a breath gasp of delight at his immense tenderness.**_

'_**Booth.. Your in pain.. I can see it in your eyes.. Let me take it away..' he shook his head, kissing her sternum and ultimately her heart.**_

'_**No problem my mermaid..' he smiled warmly. Not caring for his discomfort.**_

'_**Booth please it's ok.. I need to.. do you want me to beg?' she meant it too. He looked at her for a long while. Making up his mind.**_

'_**Not in here.. On our bed..' she eased a soft kiss to his lips. The word our, didn't pass him by. He rubbed his chin into her neck kissing the softest spot he had found to date her breath caught she loved that sensation right there. She was tormented, utterly twisted inside.**_

_**Booth knew this was killing her. She so badly needed him, them together. She wasn't used to waiting for anything. **_

'_**Only if you let me pleasure you too..' he whispered to her ear. She stilled and opened her eyes. 'I know, what you know.. I have no fear, or hang ups Bones.. I'm no religious zealot or prude..' whispering licking out her ear as she rolled her head holding him tighter as her body trembled. Her brow wrinkled listening to him. '**_

'_**It's like you wrote.. The female on heat or menstruating is more intensely sexually aroused and orgasms more intense, for several reasons..' he lifted his head to look at her, she was staring agog at him, he gave the tiniest of smiles to her, 'firstly.. the fear of pregnancy abates, the endorphin surge eases stomach pains and headaches, symptoms of menstruation…' he was kissing all around her stunned face eyes and nose, a bigger smile curved his aroused face. He continued quoting her book on anthropology. **_

'_**It is only due to organised religions and male dominated theories that women were classed as unclean during these times. They were shunned or locked away, this archaic theory has had a detrimental effect on millions of sexual active women who now have a aversion to sexual relations during menstruation. Anthropologist understand that sex can be more rewarding and physically intense climax can liberate and forge deeper bonds with there sexual partners..' he spoke the words with tenderness and understanding. She hummed as he returned to her ear licking it out again breathing his warm breath into it.**_

'_**That was verbatim Booth.. I'm utterly flattered..' she felt him smile against her ear shell. 'You've read me?'**_

'_**I've read everything you've ever written.. I can't honestly say I understood it all, but hay ho.. I get the gist.'**_

'_**Blown away by that Booth seriously touched..'**_

'_**Your hedging?'**_

'_**Haa yes..' she grinned stroking his jaw with huge affection then kissed his lips tenderly.**_

'_**The question is.. Do you trust me?' he asked carefully.**_

_**She lifted his head to hers, he could see her looking deep into him.**_

'_**Implicitly..' he gave her a wide grin.**_

'_**Nice.. '**_

'_**Haaa..' she rubbed her nose around his playfully.**_

'_**So.. I think a little mutual lovin' is in order..'**_

'_**Booth? Wait a sec.. how did giving you a little relief turn into mutual? I can wait you know..?'**_

'_**Yeah you know what?.. your mouth says one thing but your body's telling me something 'com..pletely' different..' he knelt up, between her open casually spaced knees.**_

'_**That obvious eh?'**_

'_**Oh boy! You have no idea. Did you just blush?' accusingly. She giggled dropped her head shaking it.**_

'_**Hey.' lifting her chin to look back into him, she did, ' wow.. Stunning.. Is it my member.?. Does it freak you out?'**_

'_**Haaa.. No.. it's pretty lovely actually..' she ran her finger over his glands softly, he dropped his head closed his eyes and groaned.**_

'_**fornicate a duck Booth, do that again..' utterly taken aback at the shot of heat that moan sent to her core and she clenched hard to relieve the tension.**_

'_**What?'**_

'_**Make that whimper.. That's 'so' sexy..'**_

'_**I did not 'whimper'.. I groaned.. ' he corrected firmly.**_

'_**You know what.?. Your mouth says..' she didn't get the rest of the sentence out as his lip were on hers' again. And they kissed deep long and slow, while she played with his shaft, stroking him down and around to his scrotum, her fingers seemed to touch all the right spots too.**_

'_**Bones, baby.. You gotta slow down or I'll take an eye out..'**_

'_**Haaa.!. God your so funny.. I didn't have you pegged at all like this..'**_

'_**Really? You thought I'd be all serious and needy?'**_

'_**Yeah exactly.. '**_

'_**Oh that comes later.. When you've come so much you beg me to stop..'**_

'_**That is 'never' gonna happen.. I better warn you now.. I'm insatiable, once I hit my stride..'**_

'_**hummm Good to know.. I'll take that bet.. you'll be begging me to stop.. you'll see'**_

'_**your not supposed to gamble booth..' her voice breathy with arousal he was hitting all the right notes and cords. Strumming her perfectly.**_

_**Booth stood grinning like a Cheshire cat and pulled out the plug as he went. Then pulled her up to under her arms. seeing her swoon at the sight of his body dripping male and utterly hot.**_

'_**Holy mother.. ' he gushed looking at her form for the first time. 'Your.. **_

'_**I'm what?' a little nervously. **_

'_**Phenomenal..' placing a wet warm palm on her sternum looking into her misty eyes. 'Can I touch you?'**_

'_**Of coarse.. ' she said feeling her legs go a little weak at the thought and prospect. But trying to sound fairly together. He smiled pecking her cheeks, his palm moved over to her right breast, she sucked in a breath as her nipples reacted and puckered instantly. he watched her body respond to his tender touch.**_

'_**Booth..' his hand stilled seeing her look a little worried.**_

'_**I know.. It's kinda scary.. You, me, in a bath tub, up to our knees in water..dripping suds, naked, after all these years.. We're gonna be amazing. It's ok Bones.. Tell me to stop anytime..'**_

' _**Don't..'**_

'_**Don't what?' looking a little panicky.**_

'_**Stop.. You feel incredible..'**_

'_**K..good to know.. I like to know how I'm doing.. Lot's of moans and yes's, please's, and harder, softer that kinda thing..' he waved a hand around feebly.**_

'_**Ok duly noted.. See what I can do..'**_

'_**Atta girl..' that pharase made them both grin, was that how all this started? Hell yeah, they both held each other, close signing relaxing into one another. Peppering the wet skin with soft kisses the could reach with their lips. **_

'_**Booth?'**_

'_**Yeah Bones..?' **_

'_**I'm a little cold..'**_

'_**Kay.. ' he didn't move though.**_

'_**You ok Booth?' she asked leaning back, he smiled at her.**_

'_**Just girding my loins Bones.. I don't wanna disappont..' he gave her a wonky serious smile.**_

'_**Arrr Booth.. Don't put me on a pedalstal, I'll fall way short..' she told eased him seriously, sweetly humble.**_

'_**Crazy cow.. '**_

'_**Well really! How rude!' she grinned shoving his shoulder playfully. He chuckled stepping out pulling a huge towel from the stack with one hand the other engaged in helping her out the tub, as soon as she was safely he flung it around her and started to dry her off gently. **_

_**He towelled her down slowly reverently dropped to his knees and put her foot on his thigh as he dried her legs with a second towel. She found the whole episode so erotic. His fingers were delicate and caressing as well as drying. He was mapping her curves sensing where she had all her erogenous zones, he kissed every dry section, inch at a time. **_

_**This went on in silence except for her odd moan or sigh. She watched his eyes the whole time, they were transfixed on her, devouring every millimeter of her body. She could feel the heat of his eyes on her, she often rolled her eyes back squeezing his shoulder or strong for arms. **_

'_**Booth I can't take much more of this..' that made him smile and his heart flutter. He looked up placing his palms on her stomach kissing between his palms. He gave her a little nod.**_

'_**does it hurt much?'**_

'_**A little.. ' she was honest as always, 'I started today..'**_

'_**I know bones,' kissing her stomach again as if to ease her hurt. **_

'_**How?' she quizzed interested to know.**_

_**Bones.. I've worked and pretty much been with you constantly for six years.. I guy who cares, knows..'**_

'_**Right.. Mood swings?'**_

'_**No.. you don't really suffer them, but you have a really bad one every four months.. That much I do know..' she cocked a brow at that insight he was bang on. 'And this is a bad one.. '**_

'_**Yes.. Again Booth.. wow..'**_

_**He ducked his head again, kissing her stomach, running his tongue out to soothe to, but that made her gasp and stagger a little. He felt her hands on his shoulders gripping him a little tighter. He slipped his hands around to her bottom holding her globs in each palm.**_

_**He understood her arousal he was in no better state, his member was aching now, he had been had for at least an hour without any relief. But he still ignored it, he had been tortured so this was nothing compared to that.**_

'_**Booth.. '**_

'_**Yes?'**_

'_**it's heavy at the moment..'**_

'_**I understand Bones.. '**_

'_**Do you?'**_

'_**yes.. You don't want me inside you.. That's fine with me..'**_

'_**You sure?**_

'_**Just to hold you is enough but I know you want to cum against my tongue..' he said it so sweetly, soflty she staggered again he held her firm though. **_

'_**Oh god..' her eyes snapped to his, she looked nearly lost. His words arousing her beyond anything she had ever felt. His hands squeezed her buttocks to him and he licked her belly, obviously, letting her see that tactile organ swirl and elicit breathy moans from her, her hands going into his hair and caressing his scalp.**_

' _**Yes..I do..'**_

'_**And you will my divine Bones.. Many, many times before the dawn breaks.'**_

'_**Oooh Booth..' her voice barely a whisper. 'what did I do to deserve you?'**_

' _**you smiled at me.. That was all it took bones.. A simple stunning sweet smile.. I was hooked..'**_

_**He stood trailing his tongue up her middle to her lips and drove it into her mouth, clinging her to him, rubbing his erecting against her a little. But it was just enough friction. She gasped his name, trembled and came, full force, overwhelming pleasure split her into her back arched away from him her knees gave way, but he held her up. Not letting her mouth go, she opened her mouth wide in ecstasy, as he tickled the upper palate with his tongue. she jolted made nonsensical words and hums as she quivers uncontrollably. She heard him groaning she could feel his eyes burning her face, watching her orgasm. He thought is was the finest thing he had ever witnessed. All the more intoxicing that he had made her loose control.**_

_**He held her close as she began to come back to herself. Kissing her more gently, kissing her eyes and cheeks. As her breath patterns returned to a steady pace. Finally she buried her face in his neck holding him to her.**_

'_**Thank you..' she whispered to his skin. **_

'_**No.. thank 'you' for letting me do that to you.. Your so beautiful bones.. Gorgeous..'**_

_**She lifted her face to him, smiling warmly. 'That was amazing Booth.. I've never.. Like that.. Usually I.. Never mind..' she stepped away, but still holding his hands. He let her look and she did.**_

'_**You barely touched me.. Just form your words.. ' she shook her head in disbelief. Then dropped to her knees in front of him. He knew what she had planned. He stopped her by pulling her back up she looked confused.**_

'_**Not on your knees bones.. If you want to do that to me.. Fine, but lets get comfortable..' he gave her a charming smile. He was a true gentleaman. **_

'_**Can you give me a few minutes booth?'**_

'_**Take as much time as you need..' he kissed her softly, picked up the towel and walked out drying himself now. He closed the door quietly. Bones watched him go, let out a sigh, looked in the mirror at herself. She looked younger, fresher and the smile on her lips just could not be pushed off.**_

_**Booth lay on the bed, on his side looking around her room, the bed was lovely and so comfortable, under the smooth soft sheets, his erection tenting them. He smiled to himself remembering her face as she came. His stomach flipped, he so wanted to see that many times again. For the rest of his life if possible. The bathroom door opened and she walked out. Naked, except for a smile that curved her lips.**_

'_**You look right at home on there..' **_

'_**Do I? Cool.. Its so comfy Bones..' he jiggled up and down, making her giggle as she neared. He flipped back the sheet for her to join him. His body still urgent and hard.**_

'_**Booth? Jesus.. You still hard?' astonished.**_

'_**yeah and will be for a while Bones..' he waggled his brow as she slipped in to mirror his position.**_

'_**Haa don't tell me.. Cocky belt buckle is a warning..' leaning closer to him, placing her hand on his chest caressing his pecs gently.**_

'_**You are so insightful.. ' with deliberate teasing, 'Am I on the right side or do you wanna swap?'**_

'_**No your good.. This is lovely.. I'm very 'loved up' booth..'**_

'_**Haaa excellent goddess, excellent.. So.. What do you wanna ask?'**_

'_**What? Wwa.. How did you know?'**_

'_**FBI Bones.. ' he grinned wide, scooting closer resting his head on the pillow again she mirrored his relaxed stance, tucking her palm under the pillow.**_

'_**I just wanted to know if.. We are a .. couple..?'**_

_**He looked incredulously at her. 'Coasre we are.. Don't you want us to be?'**_

'_**Yes oh heavens yes Booth.. I just wandered that's all.. '**_

'_**Hey ..Bones.. I love you.. This is 'not' a quicky or satisfying urges ok? If that's all you want then fine I'll take that.. But you and I both know we bigger, better than that.. Don't you?'**_

_**She took a deep breath, letting it go slowly through pursed lips. Staring into his warm eyes. Then nodded firmly**_

_**He tucked a errant strand of hair out of her eyes. **_

'_**Your worried about work and our partnership.. Look bones.. I will kick scream and kick butt to keep us together, if it comes to it, but it won't.. we're too good to separate.. They can't.. we make a great team, you me the squints.. Awesome.. Besides.. Whoop! where you going?' she rolled and straddled his thighs. Hands on his chest.**_

'_**Nowhere.. I just wanna play a little..' cheekily, 'Keep talking..'**_

'_**Kay.. Right well…' he continued as she caressed his chest, feeling his abs and throat, ran her fingers along his clavile up his jaw, then slid a finger into his mouth. 'humm.. Tastey..' he suckled for a while as she giggled leant forward and peppered his face with little biting kissing, tender but extremely arousing, 'There is no rule about Jeffersoniium staff dating FBI staff, so no problem there.. Oooh..that's good..' she was sucking his lobe and nuzzleing his hair.**_

'_**You smell great Booth.. Lots of lovely phermones to inhale..'**_

'_**Yes ok.. So as I was saying..' his hands wandered as she investigated him meticulously. Diligently. She was heading south those lips heading south, oh boy he was struggling with his train of thought, which made her tongue suckled a nipple and he gasped, rolling his head eyes closed.**_

'_**Oh Bones.. Like that..so good.. The only trouble I see on the horizon.. Is oooo yeah.. Lovely.. ' she was licking across his abdomen, then kissing and sucking, his hips thrusted slowly forward to the sensation.**_

'_**Please.. Continue…' she said softly, his member bumping her cheek, she ignored it and kissed down his thighs, trailing her tongue back up, watching him, his hands had left her and he was gripping the sheets in his large hands grasping at them**_

'_**Yeah… not easy Bones.. Haa.. ' nervously. Painfully turned on and seriously harder that he had ever been.**_

'_**You were saying a problem on the horizon?' casually, but inside she was throbbing with arousal emotions and love for his gentle banter, and his trying to make all this so easy for her.**_

'_**Oh yeah.. Yes.. OH! Bones!' he felt her hand grasp his cock and began a slow pump, 'Geese woman… too good… ' he panted opened his eyes to see her smiling at him crossed legged on the bed, unashamed or coy, he looked to her core, clit, swollen and labia glistening, tampon string, she smiled enigmatically at him when he looked back to her.**_

'_**Take me now.. I'm in heaven..' he gave in all seriousness.**_

'_**Haaa not yet you aint fella..'**_

'_**Oh Bones from here your heaven, and that pretty little clit..? Can't wait to flick that with my tongue, see how it feels..'**_

'_**Oooh booth.. Very naughty, distracting.. But very welcome.. Thank you..' shit did I just cum? Oh nearly so close. She mused.**_

'_**Pleasure.. Horizon yeah ok.. You.. '**_

'_**Me?'**_

'_**Yeah you.. I'm half expecting you to wake up in the morning and kick me out.. Or maybe after you've used me up …oh shit.. That's is just not right..' Bones used her other hand on his balls, cuping them and giving him a massage, while working his glands. **_

'_**What's isn't?' with a cheeky smile.**_

'_**You've got my jewels in your palm and I'm at your mercy woman.. I'm not saying now..'**_

'_**Haaa go on Booth.. What am I going to do?'**_

'_**You'll say it's not working or make some shitty excuse.. Get bored and that will be it.. Oh yeah.. ' her rolled his head again as she found his sweet spot, massaging it.**_

'_**You have great control Booth.. You practise Tantric?'**_

'_**Haaa yes.. For about two years..since I sussed you.. You horny…oh crap woman.. ' he was almost lost, paradise neared, it was a huge scary place of treasures and pleasures, he definitely needed to go there. Bones could see his bliss in his expression. with a little sympathy she said,**_

'_**That feels so good doesn't it?' rubbing his notch, balls and shaft and G. How she managed, he had no idea. But it felt unreal.**_

'_**You have no idea.. Yes yes..' he writhed on the matress. 'Oh bones I'm close.. '**_

'_**I know baby.. You wanna cum..'? he just stared at her manically. She smiled wide.**_

'_**A couple of question first Booth.'**_

'_**Hookay.. Whatever…you say…' he was teetering, but she was controlling it, keeping him high. At breaking point. His legs trying to pull her closer by her butt. He was trembling, quivering, is hands fluttered and squeezed the sheets.**_

'_**Tell me.. Why did you learn Tantric?'**_

'_**Easy.. cos you are a toaist… and I wanted to be worthy of you.. Sexually…' he said with sparkling humble eyes. Her smile faded to totally touched.**_

'_**Booth.. you have 'always' been worthy.. Don't do that to yourself, I hate it when you put yourself down…' with massive sincerity.**_

'_**Ok.. I won't.. I may slip..but you can smack me when…oh god.. I.. do Bones?'**_

_**She smiled a him now, 'It's ok Booth, let go.. ' she offered a soft request, he looked into her eyes as he tensed and then threw his head back forcing his hips high as the colossal orgasm threw him around on the bed. He chanted her name, as he thrusted his shaft through her tight fist, she rubbed his notch and squeezed his balls tightly, he thought he might pass out. 'Bones! Oh baby incr…ible..' he began to still, his hands relaxed in the sheets and his breathing returned to normal. That all took a long while. Booth was in stunned shock he had never come so hard. And this was just her hands. What was the rest of her going to bestow. He swallowed hard.**_

'_**Now who's beautiful..' she said sweetly, rocking onto her knees and forward, licking up his pre-cum. Booth jolted and huffed, snapping his eyes open.**_

'_**What..did …you doo.. Too meeeeee..?' she was suckling him now, her hands still working him masterfully. She let him pop from her mouth, with a charming smile, 'You came but you didn't cum.. Wanted to give you a few more first..'**_

'_**A few? You wanna kill me?'**_

'_**Haaa relax Booth.. Your gonna be here a while.. Enjoy the ride..'**_

'_**Hookay… mad crazy sex goddess, anything you say..' **_

'_**Good boy.. Another question is, what if I don't get freaky and run off or kick you out.. What will you do or say to bring me back..?'**_

'_**Easy.. I'll 'never' leave you.. Ever..' she stopped for a moment, her eyes glistening. He knew her so well.**_

'_**You can't promise me that Booth however much you want to.. You just can't..'**_

'_**Who says..? I fucking can.. And I do.. Now..' he looked angry and sat up on his forearms holding his weight. Staring into her eyes wide and stunned. 'Right now ..I promise on Parker's life I will never…ever.. Leave you.. ' she sighed, heavily.**_

'_**Booth you keep jumping in front of bullets and get kidnapped and brain tumours and..'**_

'_**So do you? So what is this just exclusive to you..? I'm terrified Bones, fucking terrified every time you drive off to yoga or that painting class you secretly go to on a Friday night..' her mouth dropped open in shock.**_

'_**How do you know about that?' appauled.**_

'_**Priorties Bones.. You can ragg on me later.. I am Baby, terrified, but if it holds us back from just one more second of what we have started here tonight. I'm willing to take a chance on us. and be honest.. you are too, your eyes are a complete give away Bones, give us a go Bones.. I know.. Here.' placing his palm over her heart to iterate his point. We're gonna be 'great'.. Fuck! we already are.. '**_

'_**Where do you see us five years from now Booth..?' her head dropped and she began again to pleasure him, this time, he was already dangerously close to orgasm, she could see the signs. She gaged his tipping point excellently last time, she wouldn't have much trouble on this one.**_

'_**Oh god yes.. Yes…so frigging close..you tongue bones is 'awesome'.. amazing.. Yes oh yes..' he could feel it curl firmly around his girth and rub. Lave his length and with gentle teasing of his notch and hole. He had never been given so many sensations to cope with. Bones was in happy heaven too. He was so vocal and complimentary, he fuelled her on to give more and made her core throb handsomely her stomach cramps a distant memory.**_

'_**Your gonna wake the neighbours..' mumbling her hot words onto his engorged tip. grinning she was having so much fun she couldn't remember when giving head was so pleasurable. Her labia soaked and pulsing.**_

'_**Don't care …can't help.. aarrrhh…it..' he was writhing again, this time he caressed her hair, not pushing or thrusting just letting her work her unearthly magic. **_

'_**five…years… big house …dog.. Little girl, pretty as you.. parker.. Up the amazon looking for skelletons..'**_

'_**Haaa!' she laughed her head off over his crown.**_

'_**Bones..oh god please release me..?' he was begging for her to let him come again. How absolutely lovely, she thought. **_

'_**Come for me Booth, just me..' she suckled and wove her spell. Releasing him instantly. His orgasm started in his toes, tore up his body as he coiled forward and thrust hard unable to stop himself, bones sank him into her throat, swallowing him down, ignoring the gag relex, arched her neck, taking him all the way.**_

'_**OHH! BONES!!' his eyes slamming shut, 'I Love you..' this one was double the strenght, harder to recover from and totally mind blowing. Bones let go the pressure on his urethra and let him settle. Kissing him softly. All around his pulsing throbbing cock.**_

_**When he finally looked up he was paralised with her eyes, she was weeping. And smiling.**_

'_**I want that too Booth.. Can we have that?' he heaved himself up, to pull her over him, clinging to her.**_

'_**Whatever you want, whenever you want it, just say.. It's yours..' he kissed her softly she melted into his mouth and torso. Humming.**_

_**She pulled back, to stroak his sweaty brow, he read her eyes.**_

'_**You got it Tempe.. ' her real name on his lips made her cry even more, she let them drip down onto his chest. 'Thank you..' she muttered through her tears of joy and headed south again. **_

'_**Bones I'm sorry but if I don't..'**_

'_**I know.. This time I promise.. Let me take care..ok?'**_

'_**I love you..love…you'' she was already there, her free hand grasped his, fingers entwined over his heart, there eyes locked in a calm loving gaze as she pulled him to the edge and finally let him fly. **_

_**He squeezed her hand and grunted as his seed pumped into her mouth. Oh the rapture.. The bliss on his hadsome feature was worth every cold wet night standing over death with him. He knew exactly what she was speaking with her eyes. She loved him. She always had. She just couldn't say it.**_

'_**Tempe tempe oh tempe.. You're a incredible lover.. Thank you..' he mutter as she sat back, making sure he was watching, swallowed half of his elixxir and crawled up his body, leaning over him, she kissed him, French, exchanging what she had taken form him. And it was the sexiest, most erotic thing he had ever done or anyone had done to him. Their concoction was intoxicating. As they both swallowed hummed and still kissed. Erotic was an understatement. Bones almost came with him but used her trianed core to retreat herself, that was for him. For all the times he had, held her, saved her and loved her from afar without pushing her.**_

_**Finally they rested, she lay over him, their hands and fingers entwined as she covered as much of his body as she could. That was so seductive and felt like they were connected. She released his hands and crossed her arms over his chest, her chin on her folded palms, staring into him. With a gorgeous smile on her face.**_

'_**You taste of warm spring sunshine.. Apple pie, and hunky Agent Booth.. I'm hooked..' she grinned wide, she thought he blushed but didn't push it. His hands caressed her back.**_

'_**Would you like a drink lover?' she asked politely. Not moving just looking into him.**_

'_**Haa so polite.. It's like a hotel here..'**_

'_**Heee.. ' she stilled and looked calm for a few minutes, 'Andy.. in the books..is you you know?' finally admitting what he already knew. And how that had always flattered him.**_

'_**Yeah.. I know Bones.. I'm flattered truly.'**_

'_**Good.. ' she fell silent again her eyes clouded a little.' How many lovers have you had booth?'**_

'_**Whoa…leading question.. Dodgy subject Bones..'**_

'_**Okay I've had thirty..' his eyes widen an her revelation.**_

'_**Seriously?' wow, loads he mused,**_

'_**Yes.. I wouldn't lie Booth.. Is that not enough?' Booth couldn't help the laugh he exuded, she was serious too. Priceless.**_

'_**Haaaa no.. it's a 'fine' number.. 'Little' higher than mine but a nice number all the same.. '**_

'_**Really? more than you? I don't believe that..' she spied him with disbelieving eyes. He was affronted and amused, this was obviously get to know our secrets time.**_

'_**Err excuse me…? Catholic alter boy here.?. guilt, purgatory, no heaven, if I lie..'**_

'_**So don't lie, tell me..'**_

_**He gave her a wonky smile, 'Eight..' she looked stunned and leant up a little, **_

'_**Eight? Bull shit Booth..'**_

'_**No seriously.. I may date a lot or did do, before you happened along, but lovers, a measley eight..'**_

'_**Wow.. Am I eight or nine?'**_

'_**Nine..' he grinned wide pecking her nose. She wiggled it cos it tickled. **_

'_**Am I thirty or thirty one?'**_

'_**Twenty nine..' she gave dead pan, watching his eyes while his brain caught up, when it did, he tickled her mercilessly for a few minutes rolling over so she was under him. **_

_**When they relaxed letting the chuckles subside slowly she stroaked his brow, softly. Making him close his eyes to the lovely sensation.**_

'_**I've only loved one though..' she said softly, dangerously quiet. **_

'_**Sully..' he said softly matching her mood, she looked him in the eye, shaking her head wrapping her legs around him, kissing his lips tenderly. **_

'_**Michael?' then her arms held him tight. Again another shake of her trestled hair.**_

' _**That underwater guy?!' she huffed a chuckle, shaking her head.**_

'_**Who then..? Cos it can't be 'gay' guy.. that's just 'wrong'..' amused. she sighed, and pointed her index finger to his brow. His heart just exploded out his chest and started to bounce around them on the bed. Doing summer saultes.**_

'_**Me? Really? Your not just miming that?'**_

'_**Haaa!' she shook her head at him, beaming. Glowing at his delirious countenance. His homour. Booth was staggered she had just told him she loved him in her own sweet way, he could die now and would not complain. They held one another close just staring deep and caressing. Then he heaved a deep breath and signed.**_

'_**Thank you Bones.. I've always dream of this moment, I never believed it would happen. Now it has, I find myself.. Dazzled, privileged, grateful.. And overwhelmed a little, so please forgive me.. I'm going to weep with joy Ok?' Bones rolled her head in sympathy held his lips to hers for a long moment giving him permission and the slightest of nods. He did, just content to stare into her, she wiped up every sweet tear that rolled from his eyes either with her lips or with her fingers till he was recovered.**_

'_**So…' he regained his composure, grinned rather naughtily..**_

'_**So..' she countered deliriously happy to me in his arms the weight of him over her a delicious sensation. **_

'_**Bones.. I can't wait any longer..' his lips caressing over hers in a slow wet slid that made her flex her hips the sensation pooling between her legs was making her delirious with pleasure. It helped that the tip of his erection was sat respectfully at her hole and slick entrance. He didn't move which she found very gallant, she had already said she didn't want to have him inside her. His control absolutely stunning. He had, had a erection now for over two hours and it didn't show anysigns of receeding. No wonder he wore that buckle with pride. She mused he must feel her heat, wetness, she was so slickend, he could feel her tampon string, he must do on his sensitive crown and the thing that blew her away, her own core was pulsing, almost like a gentle mouth mouthing his tip, this sensation was driving her crazy. But she controlled her passion she was a disaplinarian of her work, life and her sexuall arousal. Just like a true and practised Taoist. **_

'_**I 'have' to taste you.. It's driving me insane.. I can feel you want me.. Your pussy is trying to pull me inside, but I refuse to be rushed..' he was so serious. But infinitely tender.**_

'_**ooo kaay..' she managed through her delirium. Her smile waivered she was beyond her limits, nearly. His sexy pillow talk was messing with her mind and she 'luuurvvved' it. Her labia suckled his tip again. He gritted his teeth sucking in oxygen. He kissed her softly.**_

'_**You have to trust me Bones.. And I want you to promise me something.'**_

'_**If I can Booth..'**_

'_**You can.. No Tantric control.. Give yourself over to me.. Surrender yourself to me… let go your worries and doubts, or any concerns for me.. Can you do that? Promise me that?' she was the one overwhelmed by his tenderness. His love for her. Her eyes misted she bit her cheek in a gesture of nervousness. She had never given up control before. It wasn't her way. But for him she would do anything. She nodded in perceptibly. He saw the promise in her eyes, and nodded back with a enigmatic smile.**_

'_**Have you got any condoms cos I'm know I'm gonna cum the moment I taste you baby.. I don't want to mess up your gorgeous bed..' that admission just messed up her head and she rolled her head back closed her eyes as the heat at her core became unbearable. How could his words have this effect on her she was a gelatinous mess of wonton flesh under him. ,**_

'_**In… there.. There..' she panted, waving a hand in the direction of her bedside draw. He didn't say another word, reached over opened the draw, fingering one out, bit it open without moving off her his eyes locked on her.**_

_**He slowly knealt up making cool air flush her torso, her nipples already tight, fisted harder with the sudden chill.**_

'_**Oh god Booth lover.. Quickly I need to come.. Please please..' she was begging, pleading with him to start she was passed shy, coy or ashamed. Booth slipped on the condom quickly, then just as fast scooted down the bed between her legs, openen her knees, flipping her legs over his shoulders. 'Ooohh.. Booth.. Please..'**_

'_**Hold tight baby..' he muttered to her, watching her writhe on the sheet, her eyes wide and piercing his. He dropped his mouth and licked her from anus to clit, long slow and delibatrate, his wide hot tongue covering her labia completely. Bones world imploded. A huge explosion ripped her apart and sent parts of her flying in every direction. Shattering her on an atomic level. **_

_**He held her hips to the bed, holding his tongue flat and still over her core as she cried out a loud sobbing cry. **_

'_**SEE..LE..LY!! Hooo FFFuuck!' booth watched with awe the sight before him, laid out, in total abandonment to the moment, she had promised him and she didn't hold back. Gripping his head with her thighs, he could feel tremble ,the muscles convulsing with the agony of release. Her back arched her head disappearing from his view, the shockwave of the blast up her spine curving it dangerously close to snapping her in two.**_

'_**AHHR ARRRH ARRRGH I…I.. more…more lover…' that was his cue, he turned his tongue to loop around her throbbing swollen pulsing clit and rubbed gently, she took off again, flew off into the deep wide unknown. gripping his head flatting her body snapping her core down on her tampon, looking into his face.**_

'_**Fucking incredible Seeley Oh god yes.. Don't you dare stop..' he gave her a cheeky wink, licking her like a cat took milk from a pan, adding the hint of a smile to accompany her rapture. She nearly laughed, she wanted to, but couldn't. **_

_**Booth did indeed fill the condom, with a hot rush, grunting and jerking his hips involuntarily. **_

_**He grunted, then ate her out, just as she began to settle, he wasn't gonna let her. He knew she was multi orgasmic. He knew it in his soul, everything about this woman loosing all coherent thought, as he drove her further and higher than any of those 29 other insignificant lovers.**_

_**He slurped, licked and sucked her whole pussy into his mouth, flicking her clit fast and soft, her hands reached for his as she staid still curled towards him, frantic breaths left her lungs brushing his brow and hair. She interlaced fingers with him on both palms, 'Seeley.. Oh god oh god I'm dying.. Flying..' **_

_**He could feel her settling again her hums and groans, heavenly, weird ,non words, teased his ears making his heart swell. He mused as he changed attack, and began to write words over her clit, as she pulsed trembled through another cataclysmic orgasm, 'love you, your mine, oh baby, fucking stunning. Come for me. Words which he couldn't say without messing up her flow. **_

_**He drank her down, cream, rich, sweet, his senses filled with her, his dick throbbed again harshly. Cocky was ready again. But he was relentless obsessed with her body, her reactions and lost count of the times she quaked, under his tongue and lips. She was delirious, wet with sweat, tight yet yielding, her fingers tight around his. He took his time, found she preferred her clit rubbed, smoothed, rather than flicked and loved the right side more than the left. She whimpered, moaned, and blasphemed, considering she was atheist she didn't half use God's name a lot.**_

_**He was wet, no wonder they called this giving head, cos he had his whole face in there, even his nose wet, he circled her clit with it, while he probed into her silky hot hole, as it pulsed drawing his tongue in, deeper. This caused her to still a little through her stupur he sensed it.**_

_**He squeezed her hand as reasurance, she gave it a little squeez back in answer. He realesed one of her hands, it went straight to his head and gripped his hair between her fingers tight but not painfull, he pinched her clit and fucked her hole with his tongue**_

'_**Jesus ! See… ley.. ' that made him smile at her shocked expression as she shattered again rolling her head back and forth on the pillow her hair wild and damp. She didn't exaggerate, she was insatiable.**_

_**She had let go her fears and concerned and rolled her hips to his tongues rythem, he moaned loving that. He had to feel inside her. Those walls so tight and slik, felt like velvet, plush, expensive, hot and so so soft. He brought his tongue lazily back to her clit and smoothed it, gently on the left side, then slipped two fingers into her, he came again in the condom, she stared stunned at him, as he hit her sweet spot, nudging her tampon aside a little. **_

'_**Your perfect Tempe.. Just fucking perfect.. I love you..' he said lifting his head panting on her pussy. She groaned rolling her head and relaxing again a little as she slipped down the last huge wave of extacy.**_

_**He took her right back up, suckling gently on her clit and made come hither with his fingers, she sobbed.. Literily sobbed, covered her eyes with her arms crossed over her head, jerking uncontrollably rippling to his languid techniques. Tears dripping unchecked down her temples into her hair line.**_

_**Chanting his name in a mantra. Booth felt amazing, she was magnificent, giving him all of her, nothing was held back. Nothing. His pinky finger of the same hand fingers inside slipped into her anus and curled. **_

'_**Ooooh Seeley.. Paradise..'**_

_**She began to shake her head and laugh, it was delirious delight, disbelieving of his eagerness to please and ironic. How could he even think he would not measure up? He was a god dam sex god. He had obviously read all the right books and techniques, he was masterful, a savant of her body. Drew symphonies from her at will. **_

_**She was way past her limit. Way past. Paradise had come to down town DC. Divine sensations wracked her body her whole being convulsed, she felt her heart ache with love, deep deep adoration of him. **_

_**Her body stilled. The hurricane of neurons firing constantly began to give out, over cooked her mind melted to goo. Seratonine and endorphins awash through her blood stream overloading her endocrine system. Floaters drifted like sparkling clouds across her retnas, the roar in her ears, began to fade away, like a train into the distance. Her lungs could barely expand the alveoli, her stomach twitched, her rosey nipples sore from the cramping from puckering so severely. Her clit now over sensitized, screamed at her. So she, Dr T brennan begged, pleaded with her lover,**_

'_**Have mercy Seeley.. show mercy..' almost inaudible. Booth heard, and slowed, then held still. He felt and saw one arm drop to the sheet beside her. It was an effort for her to lift it to his head and caress his jaw, she was trying to move him off her. He did take pity. He rested his head on her thigh, watching, waiting for the last pulses and tremours to subside.**_

_**He removed his fingers gentle not to jostle her. Placed a soft delicate kiss on her curls matted with her jusces and his saliva. He moved off her, off the bed and went to the bathroom. Leaving her to herself for a few minutes while her disposed of the twice filled condom and cleaned himself, then returned with a warm flannel, tissue box, fresh tampon and a towel. She hadn't moved, an arm still hung drapped over her eyes. The other arm limp beside her, one knee up and out a little the other leg flat to the sheet.**_

_**He noted her body glowed in the low light. Her chest rose and fell gently. Her lips slightly apart. He thought for a second she was asleep. She mewed softly. He sat beside her on the bed leant to her ear and whispered,**_

'_**Trust me..' he then slid his hand down her torso to her core, she felt a gentle tug and draw, as he eased out her tampon. Wrapping it in some tissues, then unwrapped the fresh one. He had his back to her, he was so slow and gentle taking real care of her, she felt her heart burst and tears again sprung to her eyes. He washed her down just as tenderly, slipped the fresh tampon into her. She bit her lip, watching him from behind, her chin wobbling with huge affection for his love and tenderness. No one had ever been so loving. Had taken the time with her to give her that amazing experience. It moved her to tears. Shifted something deep, from the darkness inside her. And brought it out into the light.**_

_**She placed a warm hand on his back, in a need to touch him. He smiled unseen by her, he toweled her pussy down making sure she was clean, dry and comfortable. Kissed her curls again. Then got up taking everything with him. He was a few moments. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked tired, his jaw ached and he could still taste her on his tongue but there was no way he was going to wash that exotic flavour away with toothpaste he wanted to savoiur it, her, for the rest of the night. He did wash his face, and let a charming smile cruise across his handsome face. **_

_**Booth flicked off the lights, walked back to the bed and slipped in beside her, she instantly wrapped herself around him like a hot glove burying her head in his neck and scent, he could feel her place delicate kisses on his neck and ear. He held her back warmly.**_

'_**Sweet dreams Tempe my love..' he whispered into her hair. She held him tighter.**_

'_**Seeley?' **_

'_**Umm?'**_

'_**I love you..' **_

_**His smile widened and his eyes shot open in the darkness. There was a moment while he drew that in, swallowed down the words, storing them in his soul, then,**_

'_**Your just saying that cos I made ya cum a lot..' he gave mockingly, he felt her arm come up and punch him in the shoulder.**_

'_**Bugger..' she snorted, with a massive smile on her face. They hugged kissed sweetly then fell to sleep. **_

_**Time on their side.**_


End file.
